<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looks Like I'm Here Now by YankiiHours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525033">Looks Like I'm Here Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YankiiHours/pseuds/YankiiHours'>YankiiHours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cerberus quirk (My Hero Academia), Clueless Leorio, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Everyone hates Hisoka, F/M, Hisoka is hard to write for, How Do I Tag, Killua needs love, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Minor Violence, Multi, OP Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Reader is Overpowered, Reader is basically 3 people in one, Reader-Insert, Sassy Hisoka, Sassy Killua, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Sent to a different world, She stronk, everyone is confused, protect Gon squad, reader has a weird quirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YankiiHours/pseuds/YankiiHours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipping class for the day wasn't one of (Y/n)'s brightest ideas she'll admit, but how was she supposed to know that this would happen?</p><p>One second she was sitting on the hard, concrete ground of UA's roof;</p><p>The next she's on the deck of some old ship with an adventure she never signed up for...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck &amp; Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On The Roof, Chillin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really should be working on my other fics, but I had this idea just come to me out of nowhere and I just had to write it down!</p><p>Please forgive me!!</p><p>If the dialogue seems a little weird, that's because I crossed referenced from the anime, manga and my own memory. Shit's a little wonky lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) silently made her way through the crowd of equally tired students that were just entering the halls of UA high, one of the most prestigious hero schools in the world.</p><p>Though, at the moment, it didn't really feel like it.</p><p>With the recent villain attack on the training camp, Bakugou's kidnapping, and the passing of the Provisional Hero Licence Exam; to say that most of class 1-A was pretty exhausted would be an understatement. If the most recent fight between Midoriya and Bakugou was anything to go by, than moral wasn't really high for anyone right now.</p><p>But that didn't stop anyone from waking up to go to school at the ass-crack of dawn.</p><p>(Y/n) watched as her classmates rushed through the hallways to try and reach their classroom before the bell rang, hanging back and waiting for everyone she knew to disappear so that they couldn't try to stop her from what she was about to do.</p><p>To be completely honest, (Y/n) didn't feel like going to class at all today. She didn't understand how everyone else could just put a smile on their face and act like everything was normal, like everything they just went through not long ago didn't happen at all. So, while the hallways slowly began to clear out, (Y/n) made her way over to the staircase on the opposite side of the hallway from her classroom and headed up to the roof.</p><p>(Y/n) slowly made her way up the stairs, the shoes that Mr. Aizawa had forced her to wear squeaked with each step she took. She resisted the urge to throw them down the steps behind her, but decided against it. </p><p>She was in enough trouble as it was with skipping class and everything.</p><p>'..Should we really be doing this?' A voice in her head spoke as (Y/n)'s shirt collar ruffled on her shoulder. She unbuttoned the top three buttons on her uniform shirt to let the wolf head in her left shoulder emerge without ripping it.</p><p>"It'll be fine. It's not like this is a consistent thing; someone will find us soon enough anyways." (Y/n) pushed open the door to the roof with little force, listening to it creak open with a sharp sound that made the wolf head on her left shoulder cringe, it's purple eyes squinting in discomfort. "I could've done without the noise, thanks." It grumbled mostly to itself, causing (Y/n) to chuckle a bit.</p><p>"You could do without a lot of things, Jae, a little noise isn't going to kill you." She closed the door softly behind her even though she knew that more than a few of the teachers probably knew that she was here already. This was UA after all.</p><p>With an unnecessarily loud grunt, (Y/n) plopped down on the ground by the fence blocking her off from the edge of the roof. A sharp pain overtook her right shoulder for half a second before another wolf head emerged and looked around the roof for a bit. </p><p>"Can you warn me the next time you decide to show up? I thought someone sniped me for a second there." The large wolf head glanced back at her, it's massive teeth on display from it's lips being permanently pulled back, but her shining red eyes showed none of the malice that they usually did. "Shut up." It's rough voice grumbled back at her.</p><p>"Be nice to her, Jun. It's been a rough few weeks; you know this." Jae reprimanded, her purple eyes showing the slightest bit of annoyance in their bored glare.</p><p>Jun said nothing, turning their head up towards the sky instead; the rest following their example as the birds chirped on the fence above them. </p><p>(Y/n) closed her eyes as she felt a soft, cool breeze ruffle her hair and the fur of the wolf heads beside her own, a hum of contempt left her throat as the breeze faded. </p><p>She lifted her head and took a deep breath of the cold air around her, feeling her entire body relax as she exhaled and breathed in again; going through her breathing exercises that she learned over the years. </p><p>Momentarily stopping her focused breathing, she looked at Jun and Jae and was pleasantly surprised to find that they were following her example, both breathing deeply and exhaling softly with their eyes shut. (Y/n) let a small smile appear on her face before looking forward again and closing her eyes, her arms stretched out and resting on her knees with her palms face up.</p><p>(Y/n) felt a drop of water hit the tip of her nose, causing her to break her concentration momentarily. </p><p>'The weather reports said nothing about rain today..' With her eyes still closed, (Y/n) took another deep breath through her nose and was immediately assaulted by the strong smell of sea water, causing her eyes to fly open in confusion.</p><p>She found herself sitting on the deck of an old ship, the blue sky above her threatening to be taken over by large dark clouds that were quickly approaching on the horizon. (Y/n) quickly looked behind her when she heard a short shout, turning just in time to see some scrawny kid with orange hair get kicked in the ass by a much larger dude, falling over and dropping the crate of green apples he was carrying.</p><p>(Y/n) watched as one of the apples rolled in her direction, feeling Jun and Jae quickly disappear back into her shoulders when a very round and drunk man came barreling out of a room behind the men and yelled at them to get back to work. </p><p>Quickly picking herself up off the ground, she picked up the apple that had rolled towards her and threw it back into the crate at the same time some other kid had and stalked off to the edge of the ship to look into the water below. She watched as the dark blue liquid splashed against the side of the ship while she buttoned up her shirt, trying to figure out if she fell asleep while she was doing her breathing exercises again. </p><p>Feeling someone poke her side, (Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around and spotted the small kid form earlier standing by her side with a friendly yet confused smile on his face. (Y/n) and the kid stared at each other for a little bit before she cleared her throat, "Um.. yes? Do you need something?" She asked awkwardly.</p><p>"You left this over there miss!" The kid quickly held up her black school bag in both of his hands and (Y/n) was surprised that he wasn't having any trouble lifting it. That bag had to weigh at least 10 pounds; even she had trouble lifting it sometimes.</p><p>"Oh thank you! I forgot that I had it on me." (Y/n) quickly slung her bag on to her shoulders, looking back at the kid again when she was done adjusting herself. "My name's (Y/n), what's yours?" </p><p>A bright smile that could rival the sun stretched across the kid's face at the question, bouncing on the heels of his boots in excitement, "My name's Gon Freecss! It's nice to meet you (Y/n)!"</p><p>(Y/n) felt her heart melt at the kid's excitement, briefly hearing Jae complain about wanting to squish Gon's cheeks as she resisted the urge to do so herself. </p><p>'Oh please, just one! Just one head pat please! He's so cute!'</p><p>__________</p><p>After internally freaking out over Gon's cuteness, he informs you that you should probably head inside of the ship as a very big and dangerous storm was coming as he pointed to the dark clouds you had spotted earlier. </p><p>So now, (Y/n) was sitting on the floor surrounded by a bunch of sea sick sailors with the smell of sweat, vomit and uneasiness swimming around her nose. 'At least the guy next to you isn't throwing up.' Jun grumbled in her mind, feeling restless from having to stay hidden for so long. </p><p>(Y/n) glanced beside her at a man with black hair who had his long legs propped up on one of the crates with a green apple in one hand and a porn magazine in the other. She heard him complain about the apple being sour when she turned away.</p><p>She traced shapes in the wood of the floor with a long black nail, listening to the sick groans of the people around her and the storm raging outside the ship. She still didn't understand why she had suddenly appeared here, but from the multiple times she had pinched herself she knew that she wasn't dreaming.</p><p>So where was she?</p><p>(Y/n)'s train of thought was interrupted when the captain of the ship was suddenly calling for her and a few other people in the room that she was in. She followed him into a room that overlooked the deck of the ship and she watched as the storm brought large waves over the lip of the ship and onto the deck.</p><p>"Alright!" The captain's loud voice drew (Y/n) out of her thoughts and she turned her attention back onto him. "First things first, tell me yer' names."</p><p>Not surprisingly, Gon went first. Raising his hand high in the air like he was waiting to be called on, cheerily introducing himself to the captain. She heard Jae coo and Jun chuckle at the cuteness of it.</p><p>A boy standing to (Y/n)'s left introduced himself next as "Kurapika". He had a head full of blonde hair and was wearing some kind of blue tabard with red accents and a white training uniform underneath. His voice was very feminine and pretty, Jun commented on how she thought he was a girl when she first saw him which caused (Y/n) to snort, catching his attention for a second.</p><p>The next person to introduce himself was the lanky man from earlier who you now know was named Leorio. He was wearing a dark indigo suit with a white button up and a teal tie. Jae remarked on how he seemed a little over dressed to be on a ship like this.</p><p>"I'm (Y/n)!" She quickly added when she felt everyone turn to look at her. The fabric of her shirt by her shoulders started to move around, but she put her hands over them to stop them. She didn't know how these people would react to the fact that she had three heads yet. She got a little more side eye from the blonde next to her when she put her hands up, but he looked away when the captain started speaking again.</p><p>"Now tell me why you four want to be Hunters!" </p><p>'... Hunters? Like, an animal hunter?' (Y/n) opened her mouth to question the captain, but Leorio spoke before she did, effectively cutting her off.</p><p>"Hey, you're not an examiner, we don't have to answer to you!" Leorio yelled out at the captain, which only caused (Y/n) to be more confused.</p><p>'Are we taking some type of test?' Jun questions in her mind and (Y/n) visibly shrugs, not really understanding what's going on. 'Okay, just let me out and I'll ask the questions.'</p><p>(Y/n) slapped a hand down a little too roughly on her right shoulder to stop Jun from emerging, causing herself to stumble back a few steps from the impact. "I said you can't." (Y/n) whispered close to her right shoulder where she heard an audible growl from Jun.</p><p>She turned back to the group when she heard Gon say something about his dad being a Hunter, when her eyes locked with Kurapika's brown ones. He was starting more openly at her now with a blank face.</p><p>That was the last straw for Jun apparently.</p><p>'I'm tired of this fucking kid staring at us.' Was the only warning she got before (Y/n) felt her conciousness slip and she had no time to stop the words from falling out of her mouth as Jun took control.</p><p>"You got a fucking staring problem or something, Blondey?" Jun leaned into the boys face with a visible sneer on her own as Kurapika looked at her in surprise. (Y/n) felt bad when the poor boy was forced to take a step back from how close Jun had gotten to his face. </p><p>'Jun don't pick a fight with the poor boy!' Jae yelled from beside her in the headspace, (Y/n) felt the fabric over her left shoulder shift violently and she watched in horror as Kurapika's eyes immediately stared after the movement.</p><p>"Shut up already!" Jun yelled as she roughly turned her head to the left. Apparently she had interrupted Leorio while he was saying something because he immediately glared at her in offense and ground his teeth. "What did you say?!"</p><p>"I wasn't fucking talking to you, Blues Clues!" Both (Y/n) and Jae audibly gasped at this as they both felt Jun's eyes shift color from (e/c) to her usual deep red. Jae quickly took control of her left arm and threw her hand over Jun's mouth. </p><p>'OKAY! If you two just calm down and let me take back control, I'll let the both of you out, alright?!' There was a moment of silence before Jae quickly agreed and Jun nodded her head, slowly moving into the corner of the room with everyone's eyes still on her.</p><p>(Y/n) felt a rush of cool air on her skin as she was allowed control of her body again, she took a moment to wiggle her fingers and toes (that were still in these god forsaken shoes) before she started to slowly unbutton the top three buttons of her shirt. She chose to ignore Leorio's dramatic gasp as to not distract herself.</p><p>She let out a sigh in frustration as Jun and Jae immediately popped out of the top of her shirt, listening to the surprised gasps of the people around her. She opened her eyes to look at everyone in the room and was surprised to see that nobody had tried to leave. In fact, she could see Gon curiously start to creep closer to her.</p><p>"So much for keeping it a secret." (Y/n) grumbled under her breath, causing Jun to cackle out loud. She noticed that Leorio jumped at the sudden loud noise, but tried to play it off.</p><p>"You can come closer if you want to, sweetie, I don't bite." She turned he head slightly to the left in time to see Jae swerve around Kurapika (who jumped back in surprise) to float in front of Gon, a kind smile on her face.</p><p>"Alright! Enough fooling around, I asked ye a question and I expect an answer!" The captain bellowed at the four of them, Leorio once again protesting him. (Y/n) had missed some of Gon's explanation earlier and was looking forward to the rest's explanations on why they want to be.... "Hunters"..?</p><p>"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika started to speak after Leorio's outburst, but his lack of honorifics made the man a little irritated. Jae threatened Jun with a look when it looked like she was gonna start laughing again.</p><p>"Aren't you younger than me? Did they not teach you how to respect your elders where your from?" Leorio raged on in the background, but Kurapika just ignored him and kept talking about how he'd rather keep quiet than lie to the captain about his reasonings. </p><p>(Y/n) had to hand it too him, he seemed to have his shit together for someone who looked so young.</p><p>At that moment, the captain turned towards (Y/n) with an expectant look on his face, but she didn't know what to tell him. Jun took it upon herself to answer for all of them when no one said anything.</p><p>"We have absolutely no idea what you're talking about; and even if we did, why would we answer you anyway?" Jun said nonchalantly, causing Jae to gasp at her rudeness,"Jun! Don't be rude!" She quickly reprimanded when the captain started to look annoyed with their antics. (Y/n) just smiled at him sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>"So you won't answer either? Katsuo! Tell the Hunter committee that we have three more dropouts!" The other two occupants in the room gasped in confusion at this, causing the captain to laugh boisterously at their expressions.</p><p>"Don't you know? The Hunter Exam has started already! Everyone else in the other room has already failed and I pass people depending on my mood, so you better start talking!"</p><p>"I don't care about your stupid test-" "SHUT UP JUN!" (Y/n) and Jae yelled at the same time, startling the orange haired boy from earlier. Jun growled out a quiet "fine, whatever." when everyone's attention was away from her.</p><p>"I am the last remaining member of the Kurta Clan," The soft voice of the blonde next to her drew in the attention of all three of them, red, purple and (e/c) eyes zeroed in on Kurapika as he spoke. "Four years ago, my entire clan as wiped out by a group of thieves. The reason i want to become a Hunter is because I want to capture the Phantom Troupe and retrieve the eyes of my people."</p><p>...</p><p>"Fuck, that's rough." (Y/n) heard Jae whisper to herself from her left, she couldn't help nodding her head in response, a sad smile on her face. </p><p>"A Blacklist Hunter, huh? The Phantom troupe is made up of a group of A class criminals. Even the best Hunters think twice before going after them. It's basically suicide." This "Phantom Troupe" kind reminded her of the "League of Villains", but they seemed to be far more dangerous if they were willing to wipe out an entire group of people.</p><p>'Are there no heroes here?'</p><p>"I do not fear death." Kurapika looked up at the captain, an almost scary sort of resolve washing over him,"I only fear that my rage will fade over time." For a second, (Y/n) thought that she saw his eyes flash red, but her attention was taken away when Leorio said something about Kurapika not needing  a Hunters licence to get revenge.</p><p>"Why do you always have something to say? Can you shut your mouth for like five seconds? That shit was serious." Jun snapped before Kurapika could respond himself, her anger seeming to flare at that very moment. Surprisingly enough, Jae didn't try to stop her this time.</p><p>"I agree with Jun on this one. You're being a little rude here, can't you just wait your turn?" Jae scolded, the motherly tint in her voice coming out more as she spoke. If she could put her hands on her hips she would. </p><p>"... I can handle it myself, thank you." Kurapika muttered without facing the three sets of eyes now glued to him, turning to face Leorio instead and told him exactly what he thought of his stupid remarks.</p><p>'Well i guess he didn't need us after all.' </p><p>(Y/n) watched as Leorio got told off and made to look like a idiot by the blonde before the captain cut them off and asked her why she wanted to be a Hunter again.</p><p>"Oh shit, um.." (Y/n) looked at the captain with wide eyes while she tried to figure out how to respond. Was a Hunter kind of like a Hero here? Should she take the question like that then?</p><p>'Why do you want to be a Hero?' </p><p>"To get the motherfucker who took our mother away from us." (Y/n) and Jae turned to Jun in surprise, the latter hanging her head at the sudden attention, but her resolve didn't fade. (Y/n) straightened out her back a little and stared at the floor while her tried to calm herself a little before she spilled her guts in front of everyone.</p><p>'Might as well get it over with..'</p><p>"A long time ago, before I got these two, my mother and father were Heroes. They fought against bad guys almost everyday; they always came back home beat up and bruised, but they were smiling and happy." She took another deep breath through her nose, feeling Jae get closer to her side, but she kept on going.</p><p>"They were perfect for each other. I've never seen a couple fit together as nicely as they did. But.." (Y/n) clenched her fists by her side, the stares of the others was almost too much for her.</p><p>"Shh, just relax." (Y/n) felt a large, fluffy hand rest on her head and looked to see that Jun had taken control of her arm and had transformed it into her own, she was petting her head softly, but still refused to look at her. She sighed at the unusually kind gesture.</p><p>"One day, while mom and dad were fighting an unnaturally strong villain; I believe the guy had the ability to bend metal or something and he was using the buildings and vehicles around them to attack. He threw an entire flatbed truck at my dad and he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way in time, but my mom saved him and took the hit herself. She was rushed to the hospital soon after but was pronounced dead upon arrival. We never got to see her again and the bastard was never caught." </p><p>(Y/n) looked back up at the captain, determination setting her eyes ablaze with her fists still clenched at her side."And that's why I'm going to become stronger so that i can find that bitch and make him pay for what he did to us." There was a moment of silence after she finished her explanation, but (Y/n) was happy for the moment of peace; it gave her the opportunity to get her breathing under control again.</p><p>'Just keep breathing.' She repeated to herself in her mind, slowly feeling herself relax as Jun and Jae breathed deeply along with her.</p><p>"So why do you want to be a Hunter, Mr. Leorio?" Gon quickly took the attention away from you with his question, everyone's eyes snapped onto Leorio with interest as he straightened his back and rubbed a finger under his nose.</p><p>"Well, I never thought you'd ask little guy! But my answer is actually pretty simple." He spun in place and struck a pose like some single episode anime villain, his mouth wide open as he shouted into the open air." Money! With money, you can buy anything! A nice house, a classy car, the best booze!"</p><p>"It's too bad money can't buy manners, Leorio." Kurapika remarked with his arms crossed and his eyes closed causing Leorio to pause and stare at the door with some weird form of finality floating around him.</p><p>"That was your third strike. Meet me out on the deck, I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline right now." </p><p>"Wait, what the fuck?" Jun exclaimed, fully coming out of the controlled breathing exercise they were all doing. Leorio turned to face her without an expression on his face and pointed to her before he left the room." Don't think I forgot what you said earlier. You come out too, I'll make sure you see your mother again in hell."</p><p>(Y/n) didn't try to stop Jun when she completely took over her body this time.</p><p>Jun ran to the door of the room and hung heavily on the doorframe with half of her body out of the room. She looked at Leorio's back angrily as he walked away. She felt her body begin to take a different shape as Jun yelled down the hallway. "YOU TAKE THAT SHIT BACK YOU LANKY BASTARD!" </p><p>Leorio didn't turn to look at her again and just kept walking, lifting a hand in the air and motioning for her to hurry up," Come."</p><p>Jun felt Kurapika's small frame weave past her in the doorway and start to make his way down the hallway after the other," I'm right behind you." He said clearly as he followed a little behind him. Jun slammed her massive fist into the doorframe before she followed quickly after them, her tails bristling behind her.</p><p>'Jun, take off my shoes, you're gonna break them.' (Y/n) said within the headspace as she and Jae watched Jun walk out a door onto the deck that was threatening to flood from all the rain water. The rain itself nearly blinded Jun as she crouched down to remove the shoes and socks on her feet. She left them by the door as she walked over to where Kurapika and Leorio were facing off.</p><p>Jun felt her bare feet transform into paws as her nails clicked against the hard wood of the ships floor. She came to a stop somewhere by Kurapika, glaring at Leorio through the violent downpour of rain. Her red eyes glowing menacingly as her lips pulled back in a snarl.</p><p>"Present me with your excuses and I'll accept them, Leorio." Kurapika spoke clearly over the rain, he seemed much calmer that Jun was right now; she envied him for that.</p><p>"Take back what you said and I won't completely rearrange you face!" Jun yelled over the sound of the rain, every bit of her anger showing into her stance as she crouched low to the ground. If he came at her she'd be ready.</p><p>"Tough luck for the both of you then! I have no intention of taking back what I said!" Leorio pulled a long switchblade from his suit jacket and pointed it at the both of them.</p><p>"Let's fucking go then!" Jun raised her legs on their hackles and charged at Leorio at the same time that Kurapika did. Her left hand expanded to the size of her entire body and she was ready to swat at Leorio like he was a fly when she heard someone shout and suddenly the scrawny guy from earlier was flying passed her and over the edge of the ship.</p><p>Jun lost control for long enough that (Y/n) was back again, her body shifting back to normal instantly as she watched Leorio and Kurapika lunge forward to grab the guy flying overboard. She let out a shout when she saw that Gon had launched himself off the ship after the guy after the other two had missed and ended up going after him. </p><p>Her hands grabbed onto Gons boots at the same time that she felt hands grab onto her bare feet, the water from the ocean licking her face as she hung limply in the air.</p><p>"Thank goodness I'm wearing shorts under this skirt."</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) was sitting on her knees on the deck of the ship with Gon by her side doing the same. Kurapika and Leorio were standing over them, reprimanding the both of them for their reckless behavior. (Y/n) felt like a kid about to be grounded for getting into a fight.</p><p>"But you caught us, didn't you?" Gon cut into their scolding after they were finished, causing the two to pause for a second and consider his words.</p><p>"Well yeah..." Kurapika paused and thought about it for a second before turning back to Leorio with a small smile on his face." Please forgive my rudeness, Mr. Leorio."</p><p>Leorio scratched the back of his head as a red flush took over half his face, he actively avoided looking into the other's eyes." Ah, you don't have to do all that! Just call me Leorio! Besides, I should've taken back what I said before."</p><p>"You too," He was suddenly facing (Y/n) with his back in a pretty mean looking slouch and a look of embarrassment on his face." I shouldn't have said what I said earlier; I'm sorry if I offended you.."</p><p>"Ahh no, you don't have to apologize!" (Y/n) waved her hands around in the air and her face burned red, Jae suddenly reappearing from her shirt and laughed at the display. </p><p>"Oh no, you don't have to apologize to us, Leorio! However...," Jun was suddenly yanked out from (Y/n)'s right shoulder by Jae, the former had a very visible scowl on her face.</p><p>"You on the other hand were so rude to these two young men! Apologize to them, now!" </p><p>"Like you didn't say anything yourself! Why should I have to apologize?! You're being a hypocrite!"</p><p>"Oh, here we go again..." (Y/n) muttered as the two argued in the space above her, Leorio and Kurapika just laughed nervously at them. Gon laughed more genuinely from beside her, making (Y/n) smile at him.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough! Sorry about them, guys, it's been a rough couple of hours." The two in front of her waved her off as the captain of the ship was suddenly laughing at all four of them. The sound causing Jun and Jae to momentarily stop their argument. </p><p>"HA, you guys are a riot! I'm in a good mood today, so I've decided to take you guys to the port closest to the testing site!" (Y/n) was still extremely confused by all of this, but the people around her seemed to take that as good news. She figured that she'd just go along with it until she figured out where she was.</p><p>"But what about your test, sir?" Gon questioned as the captain started walking away. He stopped to turn and look at all of them again, a wide smile on his face." You all pass, so don't worry about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Runnin' and runnin' and runnin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/n) enters the Hunter Exam and immediately picks a fight with the worst person possible...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a really long chapter, my bad guys.<br/>I tried to skip episode 2 entirely, but the recap of it still took up 700 words so...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's so many people here. Do they all live here?" Leorio commented on the amount of people walking around the port while they waited for Gon to finish talking to the captain. </p><p>"Ew, there's too many people here, and they all keep staring at us." Jun grumbled as she glared at anyone who made eye contact with her. (Y/n) just tried to ignore them as best as she could, but she was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.</p><p>"Of course they're all staring, quirk use in a public area is illegal." Jae stated matter-of-factly, speaking lowly so that the other two couldn't hear her. (Y/n) looked around the port in confusion though, seeing as no police officers were coming up to her from the blatant display of her quirk.</p><p>"But not a single officer has approached us yet. It's almost like having us out isn't a problem for anyone." Jun seemed to be thinking the same thing she was as she voiced her own thoughts. She watched as Jae's eyebrows furrowed at the fact that there were indeed no police officers around, she turned her head to look into the crowd of people again." That's weird..."</p><p>"They're probably all here for the same reason we are." Kurapika responded to Leorio's earlier question just as Gon was running up to them. </p><p>"The captain said to go towards that tree over there. He said it was a shortcut!" Gon walked up to you and started pulling on the sleeve of your uniform shirt and pointed to the tree on top of a hill in the distance. "Hey (Y/n), let's go that way!" </p><p>"Um, okay." </p><p>"Wait, hold on! Zaban is clearly the place where the exam is being held. It would be strange to go to this mountain in the total opposite direction when we could take the bus that leads us straight to it." Leorio complained as he pointed to a map of the whole town. (Y/n) looked at the map and felt her face pale a little.</p><p>She didn't recognize this place at all.</p><p>"Is it just me, or have we never heard of a place called 'Zaban' before?" Jun whispered to the other two, her eyes glancing worriedly at the map in front of them. (Y/n) and Jae nodded their heads in agreement," No, I've never heard of it either. It almost sounds made up.." Jae whispered back, looking around again. </p><p>"Now that I think about it, nothing here looks familiar. Even the writing on the signs is weird." (Y/n) looked at the sign of a stand that was near them and realized that she couldn't read the writing on it. </p><p>"Okay, this is getting really weird." (Y/n) muttered before she was being pulled away by Gon in the direction of the hill he had been pointing to earlier. It appears that she had missed the entire conversation up until that point and now she was even more lost. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, I'm going this way. I'm sure there's a good reason for this." Gon said before he started walking in the direction of the tree again, pulling her along. Kurapika seemed to take a moment to think about it before he started walking after Gon as well, leaving Leorio to be the only one standing by the bus stop.</p><p>"Oh, you're not staying with him, Kurapika?" (Y/n) commented when Gon let go of her sleeve, watching the blonde walk towards them from the bus stop." This boy's actions interest me. I think I'll stay with you two for a while." He said as he walked past her to follow Gon. </p><p>(Y/n) turned back to face Leorio one last time with the wave of her hand and then went to follow after the other two. If he didn't want to walk than she wouldn't force him. </p><p>When the three of them were a good ways away from the bus stop, Jun turned back and barked out a loud laugh in surprise at the sight of Leorio running after them. </p><p>'It looks like we are going to be traveling together for a little while longer.' (Y/n) thought to herself as she held in her own laughter when Leorio stopped in front of her out of breath.</p><p>__________</p><p>(Y/n) sat down in one of the four chairs for the only table in the room, plopping down heavily and resting her head in her hands. the other three followed shortly after, Gon commented on how he couldn't wait for the steak and Kurapika had to explain to him that that was just the password to get in here. He seemed a little disappointed, but he bounced right back and started talking again.</p><p>Jun however...</p><p>"Aw, really?! I thought I was finally going to get to eat something; I'm starving!" She complained out into the room, slamming her head down on the table in frustration. Jae and (Y/n) only gave her a little side-eye before both doing to same.</p><p>The journey they had to take to get here was quite an eventful one, to put it lightly. </p><p>A little while after the four of them had entered the forest, they came across a little town that looked like it had been abandoned for years. They were stopped by some old lady who told them that if they wanted to go any further than they had to answer her questions correctly. </p><p>Their group than found out that someone had been following them since they left the ship( though apparently, Gon and Kurapika already knew that.) and they let him go first to gauge what the lady's questions would be like.</p><p>Jun almost slaughtered an old lady right then and there.</p><p>It seemed like Leorio had the same idea, he almost attacked the old woman with a stick when the time to answer their own question had run out. Luckily, Kurapika had stopped him and explained to him that not answering was the answer.</p><p>(Y/n) didn't really understand how that was the answer, but at least they got to continue and get the hell out of that town.</p><p>After that whole fiasco, the four of them continued to walk into the forest where the old woman said that they would meet their navigators that would lead them to the test if they thought they were worthy. It took the four of them two hours to find the little house in a small clearing, Leorio knocking twice on the door before letting himself in.</p><p>When he opened the door, they saw a woman being held hostage by a large fox looking creature and a man injured on the floor. The creature quickly ran past them, still holding the woman in one arm when the other two had shouted at it. (Y/n) started running after them without listening for any further instruction, something that Mr. Aizawa had commented on whenever they did hero exercises at school.</p><p>(Y/n) heard Gon running close behind her while she was chasing the creature. At some point he even managed to get in front of her when he jumped into the trees above to better keep up with it. When the creature taunted Gon to come catch him, Kurapika had said that it was something called a Kiriko and that they should be careful when dealing with it.</p><p>But Gon was just excited that the thing could talk because that meant he could negotiate with it or something. He ended up hitting the thing in the head with his fishing rod anyway, causing it to drop the girl it was holding. (Y/n) extended her arm and enlarged her hand to the size of her body, the girl landing on the soft pawpads of her giant fluffy hand before Kurapika reached her.</p><p>The other Kiriko ran off into the woods, Gon fast on it's heels as you and Kurapika tended to the woman you had placed on the ground. Something about the tattoo on her wrist set him off when she asked if her husband was okay. </p><p>(Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin when Leorio appeared out of nowhere and Kurapika suddenly smacked him dead center in the face with his nunchucks. Jun started cackling out loud as Kurapika explained that he only hit him because he left the wounded man alone, not because he thought he was anyone else. He then asked the woman who she actually was and that's when (Y/n) realized that this was another fucking test.</p><p>The both of them were lead into a clearing after the woman revealed to them what she actually was, where they saw Leorio(the real one) and Gon who was talking to one of the Kiriko things. They were laughing about how it's been awhile since someone has been able to tell them apart.</p><p>They were talking to you guys about why you had passed their test, but (Y/n) had zoned out until she was standing in front of a weird restaurant and then she was sitting at a table in a dining room that was actually an elevator.</p><p>Which leads you to now, sitting in the elevator as it slowly moved down the levels with your stomach rumbling from not eating since you woke up that morning. </p><p>"Shut up, Jun. I'm still mad that you didn't remind us that our shoes were still on the ship before we left." Jae grumbled as she used your left hand to nudge at your bag that you dropped onto the floor. </p><p>Oh yeah. She'd done all of that barefoot; by the time they all noticed that their shoes were gone, they were already on their way to the Kiriko's house.</p><p>"Plus, I think we might have something in our bag." (Y/n) bent down to pick up her heavy ass bag from the floor and opened it only to stop when she saw the contents." Huh..?"</p><p>"What's wrong (Y/n)?" Gon asked, staring at your bag curiously from his seat at the table across from you. (Y/n) stuck her hand in her bag to fish around and pulled out the body suit of her Hero uniform questioningly in front of her. The red, yellow and blue latex like material shined in the lights of the elevator." What are you doing in here?"</p><p>"What is that?" Kurapika questioned from beside you, looking at the piece of clothing intently while you placed it on the table and began to fish out more of the pieces from your bag." It looks like some type of dominatrix uniform." He said as he picked up two looped chains that were connecting three large collars together; the one in the middle had a tag that had "3k9" engraved in it.</p><p>"First of all, why do you know what that is, and second, this is the uniform I wear when I do Hero exercises at school." She replied slightly annoyed as she pulled out a pair of latex stirrup thigh-highs that were the same colors as her bodysuit." Actually, give that to me." She gestured to the collars in his hands and he immediately handed them back to her. </p><p>(Y/n) looked at her uniform on the table, to the people around her, and then to the number of floors slowly going up on the elevator trying to gauge how much time she had to change. "Everyone turn around, I want to change my clothes."</p><p>Gon and Kurapika turned around almost instantly, but Leorio exclaimed in surprise as his face burst with color. He continued to stand there and stammer before Jun growled at him and he turned around. The doors of the elevator opened right when she finished pulling on her stirrups, she quickly grabbed her gloves and her bag, rushing out of the elevator with everyone else before it closed on her. </p><p>(Y/n) silently looked around the large room filled to the brim with a bunch of people she believed were waiting for the Hunter Exam to start while she hastily pulled her uniform skirt over the lower half of her bodysuit. She wasn't comfortable with this many people staring at her ass yet.</p><p>"Here you go!" (Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin when a little guy with a green head in a suit handed her a badge and motioned for her to put it on her chest." Pin it to your clothes and keep it on you for the rest of the test. Try not to lose it!" He said cheerily before leaving. She looked down at the badge and read the number '406' before pinning it to the center area of her bodysuit. She walked a little quicker to catch up with the rest of her group when they started walking more into the room, her tails curling anxiously behind her.</p><p>"I wonder how many people are in here!" Gon exclaimed as he put his hand above his eyes and surveyed the crowded area around them. Jun and Jae stretched their necks to look over the crowd of people, they were probably getting nervous from how many of them were staring at them, but their presence alone was drawing more attention.</p><p>"With you four, it makes 406." (Y/n) looked up with the rest of her group to see a short, round man sitting on one of the pipes on the wall. He hopped down and made his way over to the four of you, Jae and Jun came back down to stare at him suspiciously, though he seemed not to pay them any mind." I'm Tonpa. Nice to meet you!"</p><p>"How did you know that this was our first time?" Gon asked, bouncing around on his toes from either excitement or nerves, she couldn't really tell.</p><p>"Oh that's easy! I went to take the exam for the first time when I was 10. This is my 35th attempt." Tonpa said matter-of-factly, (Y/n)'s jaw felt like it fit the floor at the revelation while Jun howled with laughter.</p><p>"35th?!"</p><p>"HAHA! What are you stupid or something?!" Jun continued to laugh loudly even when (Y/n) and Jae tried to stop her. </p><p>"Jun, be nice! Stop laughing!" Jae yelled, but she was ignored as Jun continued to sputter around in the air. </p><p>"Ah, I'm so sorry! Please ignore her!" (Y/n) apologizes on Jun's behalf, but Tonpa doesn't looked miffed at the fact that he's being laughed at so openly. In fact, he laughs along a little himself and waves off (Y/n)'s apology.</p><p>"No no, you don't have to apologize! I've heard people say way worse." Tonpa laughed boisterously at this and then turns back to the others in her group when Gon asks another question. (Y/n) was still in the middle of trying to get Jun to shut up when a loud, guttural scream ripped through all the other noises in the room.</p><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jun's laughter immediately stopped at the sound, her expression turning into one of confusion before a look of shock completely took over her features.</p><p>(Y/n) looked over to see what the commotion was and spotted a man kneeling over on the floor, his arms turning into flower petals that slowly scattered around in the air in great amounts. She looked at the man who was standing over him, his arms spread out like he had just completed some type of performance.</p><p>"Oh, how strange." (Y/n) cringed at the tone of the man's voice. The bastard sounded like he was enjoying this.</p><p>"His arms seemed to have turned into flowers." She watched the man start to make his way out of the circle of people surrounding them, before turning back to look at the writhing man rolling around on the ground in pain.</p><p>"You have to be more careful. And don't forget to apologize when you bump into someone." And then he started making his way through the crowd of people to stand by the back wall mostly away from everyone else.</p><p>"Ugh, disgusting.. Why didn't anyone stop him?" (Y/n) heard Jun mumble, turning away to listen in to what Tonpa was saying to the rest of her group.</p><p>"There are always guys you should stay away from. #44: Hisoka, The Magician. He was sure to pass last year, but he almost killed an examiner because he didn't like him. He was disqualified for it." (Y/n) heard Leorio complain about how Hisoka was allowed to take the test even though he was clearly dangerous, but Tonpa explained that it didn't matter because the examiners changed every year.</p><p>"So they're just letting anyone take this test, huh?" (Y/n) asked through gritted teeth. That man had just mutilated someone and no one did anything. What kind of world is this?!</p><p>Fuming silently, the three of them looked towards Hisoka in spite, unknowingly growling lowly in his direction. As if he could feel their hateful glares burning into him, Hisoka lifted his eyes from the floor and looked directly into her own.</p><p>(Y/n) felt herself still when his eyes shifted to look at the two wolf heads staring him down. When they came down back onto her's, (Y/n) steeled her resolve and her anger came back tenfold. She had taken a step forward when she felt something being shoved her way and turned around. </p><p>"Don't start picking fights yet. Here. Let's toast to wish ourselves good luck during the exam!" An orange can of juice was practically shoved into her face and she almost declined it, but when she saw that everyone already had one and was looking at her expectantly, she sighed and took it glumly.</p><p>"Cheers I guess... " She put her hand on top of the can and cracked open the tab, expecting to hear that satisfying hiss, but when she opened it she didn't hear anything. She took a moment to look at the others, Gon took a big swig of his and immediately spit it out. He turned to Tonpa and asked him if the juice had gone bad.</p><p>"Don't drink that, I don't trust it." Jun took control of (Y/n)'s right arm momentarily and chucked the can of juice into the crowd of people nearby. (Y/n) let out a bark of surprised laughter while Jae exclaimed in horror at her actions. </p><p>"My goodness, Jun! What if that hit someone?!" (Y/n) turned back to the others only to see Tonpa begging for forgiveness on the ground. She didn't really care for what was happening, but it was funny to her nonetheless. She continued to silently laugh at him until he left to go bother someone else or something.</p><p>(Y/n) was about to examine the room they were in further when a shrill ringing sound silenced all nearby chatter. Jun and Jae immediately retreated back into her shoulders to try and avoid the sound while (Y/n) covered her own ears with her hands.</p><p>When the sound stopped, she looked up to see a man with lavender colored hair in a suit holding a little face looking charm. He raised his head to look at all the people in the room before he told everyone that the wait period for the exam was over.</p><p>"The exam will begin now. Please follow me." The man then turned around and began to strangely walk down the tunnel, everyone following slowly after him.</p><p>"Well, we'll begin with a short verification. It's an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance and end up hurting yourself, or you can simply die.." (Y/n) tried to listen to the man as best as she could while she continued to walk and not get separated from the people she came with. Her legs felt like jelly from her nerves flaring at the man's words.</p><p>"There are moments, like what you all experienced not too long ago, where we get irreparably hurt in an accident with fellow test takers." Her eyes immediately zeroed in on Hisoka who was walking a good few yards in front of her. She clenched her fists as she remembered what had happened earlier and she wished Tonpa hadn't stopped her from confronting him.</p><p>She would get her moment with him in due time.</p><p>"There are just some things that can't be avoided. Now, if you would, please follow me." The man said as everyone continued to make their way down the tunnel. (Y/n) looked around the tunnel and noticed that no one had chickened out yet.</p><p>She heard Leorio begin to say something, but was distracted when she blinked and suddenly the examiner was really far away from her. Everyone in front of her started speeding up to the point that they were jogging and suddenly (Y/n) didn't like where this test was going.</p><p>(Y/n) absolutely hated running. </p><p>She could already tell that her legs were gonna burn by the time they finished this part of the test. (Y/n) was regretting this already.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot one detail: I am Satotz, and I am in charge of the first phase of this exam. So I must lead you to the second phase." (Y/n) listened as the others around her gasped in surprise. </p><p>"The second phase? You mean the first..." </p><p>"The first phase has already begun. If you're able to follow me to the place of the second than you will have passed the first." Satotz turned to look at everyone running behind him, dropping the bomb on them that this was the first phase. (Y/n) wanted to drop dead at that very moment.</p><p>"I can't tell you where or when we will arrive. You have to be content with just following me." </p><p>"Oh fuck, oh no. I hate this!" She cried out in distress as Leorio said something about this being an endurance test, which only made her deflate even more. By that point, Jun and Jae had reemerged from (Y/n)'s shoulders with Jun commenting on how everyone was now running with excitement in her voice.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, Jun. Not everyone likes exercise as much as you do." (Y/n) grumbled disdainfully when a kid with white hair whizzed past her on a skateboard.</p><p>"Ah shit, I should've wore my skates!" (Y/n) whined causing Jun to laugh at her and Jae to just sigh in exhaustion. The commotion they were causing drew in the kid's attention as Leorio was yelling at him because he was cheating apparently. </p><p>"No, you're wrong! He just asked us to follow him didn't he?" Gon argued back, taking the white haired kid's attention away from her and over to him. Kurapika scolded Leorio for wasting his energy on yelling at some kid, while said kid started skating over to Gon in curiosity. </p><p>(Y/n) mostly ignored the rest of their conversant after that, though she did notice that the kid stopped using his skateboard after a little bit.</p><p>(Y/n) was glad that Gon was making some friends his own age.</p><p>"And you, miss?" Her attention was suddenly pulled back over to the two kids running beside her, a pair of blue eyes looking at her curiously. (Y/n) looked at him in confusion before Gon clarified what the question had ment.</p><p>"How old are you, (Y/n)?" </p><p>"Oh! I'm 16." She lifted a hand to point at Jae and Jun who were still staring the white haired kid down." Technically, these two are only 12, but they don't like talking about that." (Y/n) laughed at the look Jun gave her at that.</p><p>"Why aren't you all the same age? Were they not always apart of you?" (Y/n) started to feel her nerves flare at Gon's question, but she pushed them down. 'Did they not know what quirks were?'</p><p>"No, I only got them when I was four, that's when my quirk developed. I have a mixture between my mother and my father's quirks. Though, I don't know where the three heads part of my quirk comes from." From the corner of her eye she saw Kurapika rush to get away from them and almost laughed out loud.</p><p>"Oh, my name is (Y/n), by the way." (Y/n) quickly introduced herself to the white haired kid when she realized she hadn't done so yet." The one on the right is Jun, and the one on the left is Jae. What's your name?" </p><p>The kid stared at her with a blank look on his face. He seemed like he wanted to ask her a question, but decided to drop it in the end. "My name's Killua. You're really weird." Was all he said before he turned back to Gon, effectively ending their conversation.</p><p>"Um, okay..?" (Y/n) mumbled, running further into the crowd away from the others. The large pipes that ran along the wall seemed to catch Jun's attention as she excitedly exclaimed that they could run along those away from everyone else. </p><p>"There's pipes that we can run across up there too." Jae said while looking up at the ceiling. (Y/n) looked up and saw that large pipes ran horizontally across the ceiling with gaps with enough room between them for her to jump through. She thought about it for a minute before deciding on the pipes that ran along the wall instead so that her group could still see her while she ran.</p><p>And that's where she stayed for the next six hours.</p><p>A couple of other people had followed her example and started running along the pipes on the walls and ceiling, but she didn't mind them as long as they didn't try to fuck with her. </p><p>At some point during the six hours she had been running, she saw Leorio speed past her on the ground. She almost went after him, but decided that she wanted to save her energy for whatever came up next.</p><p>That's when she saw them.</p><p>The stairs.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOO!!" (Y/n) yelled when she saw that the pipe she had been running on ended by the start of the stairs. She had no choice but to go up them.</p><p>(Y/n) had never craved death more than she did in that moment.</p><p>"Wait, just let me take over! I can take the stairs while you take a break!" Jun offered, looking at the stairs with excitement in her eyes. (Y/n) gave her a weird look, but decided against calling her out on it. A free break was a free break after all.</p><p>"Fine. Just don't do anything weird." Jun and Jae immediately went back into her shoulders at her word and (Y/n) let her conciousness slip for a couple of seconds to allow Jun to take over. An immediate wave of relief washed over her as she relaxed in the headspace with Jae.</p><p>"Finally!" Jun opened her eyes that were now a deep red and cracked her neck and back as she stretched. She took off for the stairs not long after, her tails swishing happily behind her.</p><p>After a while of running, Jun spotted Kurapika and Leorio talking a little ways in front of her. They looked like they were talking about something serious, so Jun wasn't planning on interacting with them, but Kurapika turned around to look at her before she could leave. </p><p>He stared at her eyes in surprise for a second before he seemed to remember something and dropped whatever he was about to say." ... You're Jun, right?" He asked instead.</p><p>"Yeah. Did you need something?" Jun responded in irritation. The longer she stayed talking to him, the less time she had to run and she was not with that.</p><p>"Oh no, you're eye color just startled me for a second. You're eyes aren't the same type of red though." Kurapika then turned away from her to look forward again, seeming to want to end their conversation; Jun let him with a sigh of relief. She quickly ran past the both of them when no one said anything else.</p><p>Jun saw Gon and Killua run past her a little while later, the former yelling out a greeting to (Y/n), not realizing that the person he was speaking to wasn't her. Killua only glanced at her once before going after Gon again.</p><p>"Those kids are fucking strange, man. I don't see why you like them so much, Jae." Jun said as she saw the exit of the passage start coming into view, hearing a 'Shut the fuck up and keep running' from Jae. She laughed out loud at that.</p><p>Jun weaved passed people who fell onto the stairs as she slowly started to speed up. Eventually, she was only a couple of people behind Gon and Killua, the light from the end of the tunnel almost within reach. </p><p>When she ran out from the inside of the tunnel, Jun looked around at the swamp they had ended up in. She heard (Y/n) cry out in distress when Satotz said that they hadn't reached the second phase of the exam yet. </p><p>"I'm guessing that means you want me to keep going?" Jun asked just as Leorio and Kurapika were coming out of the tunnel, they started heading her way when they spotted her. Jun sighed when Jae said that she would take over if she wanted a break.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good. Y'all can just sit back for now." Ignoring the confused looks from the two who had just joined her, Jun pulled (Y/n)'s bag off her back and started to go through it.</p><p>(Y/n)'s Hero uniform wasn't the only thing that was out of place in her bag, in fact, none of the books she remembered putting in there were present. It was filled up with some spare clothes, like three pounds of food, a couple large water bottles and her switch and phone with her massive headphones.</p><p>It almost looked like she had packed her bag to run away or something. </p><p>Jun pulled out one of the foot long water bottles from the bag and threw the rest back onto her back after closing it. She took three chugs of it before offering some to Leorio who looked like he was about to pass out.</p><p>"Thanks... " He mumbled before downing half the bottle in a single gulp; he passed the bottle to Kurapika when he caught him staring. The blonde took it reluctantly with a 'thank you', wiping off the top before taking a sip and passing the bottle back to Jun.</p><p>"I'm about to put the bottle away, are you sure you don't want anymore?" Jun waved the bottle at him with a brow cocked on her forehead. Kurapika just waved a hand at her dismissively while shaking his head." No thank you.. "</p><p>Jun stared at the light blue ribbon that was tied around Kurapika's waist as she put the bottle away. Noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing the tabard she first saw him in. She also noticed that Leorio wasn't wearing a shirt anymore.</p><p>"Damn, I wish I was skinny like that." </p><p>"Huh?" Kurapika's eyes snapped back to her own, but Jun just ignored him when Satotz started to speak.</p><p>"This place is called the 'Misly Wetlands'. Though it is most commonly known as 'Swindler's Swamp'. The creatures here will do everything in their power to trick and kill you so that they could have a good meal. Take care not to get tricked." Jun looked behind her to see that the door to the first half in the running phase was closing. Some guy tried to tell them to wait for him, but the door was already closed before he could finish.</p><p>"Poor bastard." Jun mumbled as she turned back around to face the examiner just as Leorio was saying something about how they couldn't be tricked that easily.</p><p>"Don't listen to him! He's not the examiner!" Some guy yelled from around the corner as he stepped into view, dragging some weird monkey thing that had the same hair and mustache as Satotz. The man pointed at him accusingly," Because I'm the real examiner!"</p><p>Everyone around Jun began to mumble in confusion, some of them falling for the man's lies. Jun just crossed her arms and grimaced, she knew what was up.</p><p>"Look at this!" The injured man exclaimed, pulling out the body of the monkey thing that he was dragging."It's a man-faced ape! One of the many creatures that live in this swamp!" He continued to throw accusations at Satotz, trying to get the other test takers to fall for his lie.</p><p>And it was working. More and more people started to look at the examiner with suspicion, some of them even going as far as to say they knew something was off. Jun quickly found herself losing her patience.</p><p>"He's lying, you stupid fuck. They don't ever smell the same. Are you that gullible?" Jun growled at Leorio, one of the many people who were being tricked, who looked back at her in anger. But before he could open his mouth to defend himself, someone else had decided to see if the man was lying or not.</p><p>Three cards flew past Jun and embedded themselves in the man's face. He fell to the ground with a gargling noise that made her cringe. Looking back over at Satotz, she noticed that he was holding four cards between his fingers. She heard the culprit giggle and felt her blood begin to boil again.</p><p>"I see, I see." Hisoka played with the remaining cards in his hands. The man-faced ape suddenly sprang up and tried to run away, but Hisoka threw another card at the back of it's head, effectively killing it.</p><p>"That settles it then, you're the real examiner." Hisoka pointed at Satotz with one of his cards while the latter flicked the ones he was holding away. Satotz regarded Hisoka with a bored expression, not that he seemed to mind.</p><p>"In fact, the examiners are Hunters that do this freely at the Hunter Association's request. So there nothing odd about a Hunter, even from second zone, being able to stop that kind of attack." Jun internally cringed at his tone of voice. Everything he said sounded like he was groaning it out, it made all three of them grossed out. </p><p>"Why does he talk like that?" Jun said without thinking. A couple of people turned to look at her when she spoke, but their attention was soon brought back to Satotz when he reprimanded Hisoka for attacking him. He would be disqualified if he tried to pull something like that again.</p><p>"Yes, yes." Was Hisoka's only response as he seemed to fade back in with the rest of the crowd. Not long after his response, a bunch of raven looking birds flew out of the swamp and started picking at the corpse of the man from before. Jun nearly gagged at the sight.</p><p>"That is what will happen to you if you fall for their tricks." Jun continued to stare off at the guy who was being eaten by ravens while Satotz poked fun at the people who had believed the imposter. She felt herself getting slightly exhausted. Maybe she would take Jae's offer after all.</p><p>"I'm tired of dealing with idiots. Jae, I'm ready to switch out." Jun stepped back from the crowd and let herself slip a little, feeling Jae take over the lead for a bit with a 'Sure thing'. She might come back later if she felt like it.</p><p>When Jae opened her eyes again, instead of them being a deep red, they were now a bright purple. Her face rested in one that looked like she was bored, her half lidded eyes snapping to Kurapika when she felt him looking at her.</p><p>"So your eyes change color when a different consciousness is present?" He questioned as the others began to run after Satotz again. She hummed in response and was about to leave it at that but decided that she might as well explain it a little for him.</p><p>"Yeah basically. That isn't the only thing that changes though. For example," Jae points down at her feet which look more like paws now. Kurapika nods once in understanding and waits for her to continue while they run to try and follow Satotz.</p><p>"Our face also changes somewhat, like how my face almost always looks bored and Jun's face permanently has her teeth bared." She explains, now with a little more of an audience besides just the blonde, though she was only really aware that Leorio was now listening in as well. </p><p>"Just like how Jun and I originally have wolf heads, (Y/n) has her own wolf head that she can switch into at any time. It's (h/c) instead of blue-ish black like ours is, though." Jae points up and runs a hand through her (h/l) hair as it changes color from (h/c) to black with a blue tint. The other two look on in interest at her explanation.</p><p>"Can you make your face look like this when (Y/n)'s the one in control?" </p><p>"No because this isn't my true face, this is just a remix of (Y/n)'s." Feeling like that was enough of an explanation for the both of them, Jae decides to cut the topic there. Just in time, she heard Gon call for them from the front.</p><p>"Leorio! Kurapika! (Y/n)! Killua said that we should move to the front!" </p><p>"If we could, we would!" Leorio yelled back, exasperated. Jae chuckled at his pain while Kurapika told Gon to just go ahead and that they'll meet up with him again later.</p><p>"I guess that means I'm staying with you guys, huh?" Jae commented on the fact that she hadn't been told to move up by the other two. "Am I that interesting to you?" </p><p>Before either of them could respond to her teasing, Jae jolted in place when she looked back at the fog in front of them. The fog had gotten so thick that she could only see the silhouettes of the people who were running ahead of her. </p><p>"What in the world?!" She exclaimed when a weird dinosaur looking creature with strawberries growing out of it's back picked up one of the guys in front of her. One of the things tried to make a grab at her, but her enlarged hand immediately slapped its head into orbit. </p><p>Jae saw a few of the participants being eaten by a giant frog thing that had itself buried in the ground. A few others were lead off a small cliff into a pit of spicks by a little talking crow. She watched as others were blown into pieces by small mushrooms on the ground.</p><p>Jae felt sick to her stomach.</p><p>"What kind of place is this?!" Jae looked back to Leorio and Kurapika, heaving a sigh of relief when she saw that they were okay. Though they looked like they were just as panicked as she was.</p><p>"We've been lead into a warzone! We have to get out of here!" She motioned for the two to follow her while she ran away from all the chaos around them. They immediately set after her, Jae trying to use her nose to lead them to safety. </p><p>But the short moment of reprieve she had been chasing was ripped away from her when a playing card soared through the air towards her face.</p><p>Jae quickly ducked down onto the ground and avoided the cards aimed at her. Kurapika had hit all of the cards out of the air with his nunchucks. Leorio hadn't been as lucky as the two of them, though.</p><p>"AAHG!" He cried out as one of the cards embedded itself in his arm. Jae was about to rush over to his aid, but paused when a familiar laugh rang through the air. Jae felt her blood boil at the sound.</p><p>"Of course it's your bitch ass." She growled when she saw the figure walk out of the fog. Hisoka looked up at her in interest and let out another laugh at her comment.</p><p>"Oh? And why do you say that, love?" He all but purred as Kurapika got into a fighting position and asked Hisoka what the hell he thought he was doing.</p><p>"I'm playing examiner, of course." Hisoka chuckled while shuffling his cards. Jae looked around at his feet and saw a few of the other participants with cards jutting out of their faces. She took a step back when it looked like he was gonna start walking closer. </p><p>"I told myself to stay calm for the first phase of the exam, but you see.." Hisoka sighed out of what seemed like frustration or maybe boredom. Jae couldn't really tell.</p><p>"The first phase of this exam is just a bit too easy for me. So I've decided to give the Hunter Committee a helping hand!" The almost friendly smile he had been wearing on his face the entire time had vanished. It was replaced by a look of pure malice, like a cat who had just found a rat trapped in a cage. </p><p>Jae didn't feel safe here. Not one bit.</p><p>"It's my turn to judge all of you.." One of the guys who had been standing around Hisoka while he gave his speech protested him, saying that if you lose track of the examiner than he's already lost like the rest of them. But Hisoka just threw a card behind himself at the man, quickly silencing him when it cut into his head.</p><p>"Behave, please. Do not compare me to the likes of you." Jae turned away when the rest of the participants decided that they wanted to stop him from being able to take the exam. She heard the sounds of people fighting, but tried to focus all of her attention on how to get Kurapika and Leorio out of here.</p><p>When Jae looked back at the other two, she jumped slightly at the man who was now standing next to her silently. His mere presence distracted her enough that she didn't notice when the sounds of people being slaughtered had stopped. Jae turned back around quickly when she heard Hisoka start talking again.</p><p>"You've all failed! There are only four of you left.. " Jae felt herself freak out a little when Hisoka started to walk towards them for real this time. She heard Jun start to fuss about how they wanted this to happen, but Jae just shook her head at her words.</p><p>"The situation has changed. I didn't expect him to willingly want to fight us. I thought we'd be the one going to him, not the other way around.. " Jae briefly heard the man behind her tell her companions that they should all run in opposite directions. She looked back at them when she heard the man start to count down from three.</p><p>"NOW!" Jae stretched out her right arm to a tree branch nearby and swung herself into the tree just as the man had yelled the signal. At the last second, she grabbed Kurapika's bag that he had thrown down on the ground earlier and made a break for it.</p><p>Jae had never prayed before, but she pleaded with every god she knew the name of to let her live a little longer.</p><p>Chancing a look back to see if Hisoka was following her, Jae almost fell off the branch she was jumping onto when she saw that Leorio had gone back to him. He raised a large branch in the air with a shout, most likely planning on hitting the other with it.</p><p>"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!" Jae yelled out as she was also forced by nerves and the words of both Jun and (Y/n) to go back. She watched as Leorio completely missed as Hisoka suddenly appeared behind him. Hisoka reached a hand out for the back of Leorio's head, looking like he was about to completely scalp him.</p><p>"FUCK! LEORIO, WATCH OUT!" </p><p>When Jae had finally made it back to the clearing, she saw a fishing line fly out from some bushes and hit Hisoka dead in the face. </p><p>"Gon?!" Jae and Leorio yelled at the same time as said boy ran out of the bushes. She almost had a heart attack then and there. He shouldn't be here!</p><p>"That was pretty good, kid!" Hisoka didn't seem phased by Gon's hit at all, he wore an almost satisfied smile on his face as he spoke. Jae didn't like that look one bit.</p><p>"And with a fishing rod? What a peculiar weapon! Show it to me!" He said giddily as he took a few steps towards Gon. Jae was seconds away from jumping in front of him, but Leorio distracted her when he tried to attack Hisoka again.</p><p>Only for him to get completely decked in the face.</p><p>Jae let out a shout when she saw Leorio's body fly through the air before landing heavily on the ground. Her first instinct was to rush to his side, but she didn't want to get any closer to Hisoka than she already was. </p><p>That didn't stop Jun from taking over her right arm and throwing a solid punch at him with her enlarged arm, though.</p><p>"Jun!"</p><p>"You back the fuck up away from him, you clown freak! I'll break your lower back!" Jun had suddenly emerged from her right shoulder, not giving a single fuck about what she was doing. All she wanted was to beat this bitch's ass.</p><p>Jae was momentarily surprised when Jun's punch had actually connected with Hisoka's body. He flew all the way across the clearing and into some bushes on the opposite side. When he came out, though, he looked mostly amused as he licked his lips at them.</p><p>"Good, that was good! You both pass!" Hisoka began to walk forward again, when something in his pocket started ringing. When he answered it, Jun disappeared back into her shoulder and Jae ran up to check on Leorio. Gon was at her side in an instant, asking if he was okay.</p><p>"Yeah, he's still breathing, thankfully. His shit got absolutely rocked, though." Jae turned Leorio's face on to his left side and opened his mouth to see the damage. She winced at the state of his right molars. </p><p>"Yikes, those might not make it through the next couple days." Gon looked into his mouth and winced along with her just as Hisoka was walking up again. The both of them tensed at his sudden presence, but he just put his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"Relax. He passed my test as well, so I won't hurt him. But, we both have people waiting for us at the end so I'll take him back for you." Hisoka bent down to Jae's level when she pushed Gon behind herself. He reached a hand up to pet her head, but stopped when she growled ferociously at him.</p><p>"Touch me and you'll lose that fucking hand." She warned, her back hunched over like she was ready to strike him. Hisoka thought about it for a moment, and then chanced it anyway. Ruffling a hand through Jae's black hair for all of three seconds. Her human face changed into her wolf one and he was forced to pull back when he felt her teeth graze the skin of his wrist.</p><p>Hisoka then picked up Leorio right out from under her and threw him over his shoulder. He looked back at Jae and Gon as he walked away," I trust you two can make it back on your own?" He left after the both of them nodded. A few seconds later, Kurapika ran up to the both of them and asked if they were okay.</p><p>"Yeah, we're okay. Leorio might have been kidnapped though. Here's your bag, by the way." Gon helped Jae up off the ground after she threw Kurapika's bag back to him and all three of them went off into the forest again. Apparently Gon's nose was as good as Jae's was, because he was able to follow the spell of his cologne all the way to the gates of the second phase.</p><p>When the three of them made it the other participants, the gates to the second phase were still closed, much to Jae's relief. They quickly spotted Hisoka in the crowd of people and he pointed them in the direction of Leorio, who was being propped up by a tree. They quickly ran over to him to check if he was doing alright.</p><p>"Damn, that looks nasty." Jae remarked as Kurapika checked him over. When Leorio admitted that he didn't really remember what happened, that three of them decided that it would be better not to tell him anything. Killua soon wondered over to where they were after Gon had asked why everyone was just waiting outside the gates.</p><p>"Because we can't go in yet." He had said, Jae tuned them out after a bit when she saw Satotz start addressing the crowd. Saying something about how they made it out of the wetlands and were now in the "Visca Forest Preserve", congratulating them before taking his leave.</p><p>Killua said something about the doors being opened at noon, Jae took out her phone from her bag and checked the time. She pocketed it when she saw that there was only a few minutes left before the doors opened.</p><p>"Does anyone else want to take over for this next one? I think I've had enough for now." She heard a 'Yeah, let me out' from (Y/n) and closed her eyes with a deep breath. Her hair slowly began to turn (h/c) as she exhaled. Opening her (e/c) eyes again only to stare right into Kurapika's. She jumped back slightly as he examined her briefly.</p><p>"... Welcome back, (Y/n)." He said as a clock began to ring and the doors to the next phase of the exam began to open. (Y/n) stared at the bright light and squared her shoulders, preparing herself for whatever was thrown at her next.</p><p>"It's good to be back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, Jun, Jae and (Y/n) are all idiots. They have good intentions tho lol. The three of them haven't put two and two together to figure out that they're not in Japan anymore yet.<br/>Fun fact: (Y/n)'s the fastest runner out of the three of them, but she hates doing it. Jun is the slowest, but loves it. She also the strongest, with Jae being the weakest. Jae is the smartest out of all of them and Jun is the dumbest.<br/>Jae's face is also almost completely expressionless(besides her eyebrows), but her voice has the most inflections out of all of them. Idk I thought it was funny when I made her character lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Figuring Shit Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/n) and Kurapika have a little chat; Killua and (Y/n) play some Mario Kart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, I got a little stuck on what to do with the second phase😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought I told you that that form was for emergencies only! We could have hurt a lot of people just now!" (Y/n) yelled as she waited for the others to finish getting their eggs, three already sitting in her lap waiting to be boiled.</p><p>Jun had her head hung low, taking the brunt of (Y/n)'s scolding. At the accusation of the stunt she pulled hurting other people, Jun scoffed and turned her head away more." But everyone ended up being fine anyway; so why are you even complaining?" Jun relied, which only made the other's anger flare more.</p><p>"That's not the point! You know that form is hard for us to control. and yet you did it anyway." Jae retorted as (Y/n) just sighed in frustration. </p><p>The second phase was such a fucking mess. From almost getting disqualified for picking a fight with the examiner(which wasn't even her fault), to nearly taking out a good portion of the spider-eagle nest because of Jun's carelessness. </p><p>When the three had found out that they weren't going to be disqualified because of Menchi's stupid test, they were overjoyed. The new test had been a little intimidating, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle.</p><p>That is, until they completely missed the web.</p><p>While falling endlessly into the canyon, she heard her friends yelling for her, but she couldn't make out what anyone was saying through the rushing wind in her ears. She heard Jun begin to shout something and turned to look towards her. When she saw her determined face and felt an unbearable heat shoot across her body, she finally understood what had been said.</p><p>"I'm gonna activate HellHound!"</p><p>Shaking her head quickly while feeling her body contort in unimaginable ways, she gave one last teary shout, before she blacked out," JUN NO!" </p><p>When she came to, she was breathing heavily and wetly. The eyes of the examiners and the chairmen bore into the six of her own. (Y/n) towered over the three of them by a good 40 feet, though it was hard to tell through her murky vision. She must have looked terrifying to them.</p><p>She could only imagine how the rest felt.</p><p>After reverting back to normal, (Y/n) sat heavily on the ground. She saw that Menchi was already boiling water to cook the eggs in, but she was a little scared of going over. She was afraid that she would be looked at differently because of her slip up. </p><p>Jae suddenly turned to look behind her and (Y/n) tensed when she felt the others walk over to her. She could feel their stares boring into her skin.</p><p>"(Y/n)..., what happ-"</p><p>"That was really cool!" Gon cut Kurapika off, surprising (Y/n). she turned around to face them with a look of shock on her face. Staring at Gon while he hopped around excitedly, giving her a bright smile.</p><p>"... What?" With a hopeful look in her eyes, (Y/n) crept closer to the boy. Jun and Jae both looked towards him in surprise and it seemed as though the world had stopped for them as well.</p><p>"I think that what you did back there was cool! I wish I could turn into something like that! You're face was a little scary, though." Jun, who had shaken herself out of her stupor, looked back at the other two connected to her. She sighed dramatically at the tears in Jae's eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Lord... You probably shouldn't have said that kid." Gon looked up at her confused, but before he could ask why, Jae had taken over the body again. She threw her arms open wide and wrapped Gon in an almost bone-crushing hug.</p><p>"You're the cutest, kindest thing I've ever meet in my life! You're rivaling Midoriya right now!" Jae rubbed her cheek over Gon's head like a cat while holding onto him tightly. The others just stood around them and chuckled nervously.</p><p>'Oh! The eggs!' (Y/n) exclaimed in the head space, catching the attention of the other two. Jae quickly let go of Gon and picked her eggs off the ground, showing them proudly to the group in front of her.</p><p>"I managed to get these when I got out of the canyon earlier. Let's go boil them before we all fail!" Jae told the others before her and Gon were off running to the boiling pot that already had other eggs in it, Killua following soon after.</p><p>"... It must be really weird to have to live like that." Leorio whispered to Kurapika as they watched the others run off. The blonde nodded silently along with him, starting to make his way to where the others had run off too." It is a little strange how she never fully has control of her own body. Jun and Jae seem to be able to take over at anytime they want to, but (Y/n) rarely ever interferes when either of the other two are the ones up front." </p><p>The two of them dropped their eggs into the boiling water just as Gon and Jae were bounding back up to them, Killua in tow. Gon seemed to be telling her something about his home on Whale Island while she nodded her head along to the information she was being given. </p><p>"Hey, where are you from, (Y/n)? I haven't heard you talk about your home except for that time on the ship." Gon looked up at Jae expectantly, a bright glimmer in his eyes as the others leaned in more on their conversation.</p><p>Despite the fact that he got the wrong person, Jae didn't really feel the need to correct him. She was much more focused on the fact that all the names of places and animals that Gon spoke of were ones that she never heard of before. What the hell was "Whale Island"? That certainly wasn't a name either of the three recognized.</p><p>What if they didn't recognize the names that were on the tip of her tongue either?</p><p>Before she could confirm her suspicions, Jun took control of her right arm and turned her attention back to the eggs that were boiling. she plucked three out of the boiling water with a spider and started to crack open one of them, effectively blocking out Gon's question. </p><p>"The eggs are finished. Go get yours before it over cooks." Jun ordered as she emerged from Jae's right shoulder, regarding the rest with little more than a weak glare before forcing Jae to walk away. Menchi declared that the end of her test had come not too lang after.</p><p> </p><p>The participants that passed the second phase were escorted back onto the blimp the chairman had come in on earlier. The short speech that the man had given before telling them to take a break had given (Y/n) the time she needed to reign herself in and take control again.</p><p>the sudden pull on her sleeve brought her out of her thoughts as she looked down the see Gon and Killua by her side again. She gave the both of them a smile that seemed to give Gon the incentive he needed to ask his  question." We're about to go explore the ship, do you want to come with us?" </p><p>"Oh no, I'm good. Thank you." She replied quickly after glancing at Killua and getting a look that clearly stated that he didn't want her to come along. The two ran off over to Kurapika and Leorio. When the two seemed to give the same answer that she had, she watched as the two boys ran out the room and down the hall to start their small adventure of the blimp. She walked towards the other two still in the room when the blonde had motioned for her to come over.</p><p>"I can't wait to take a nap; I'm exhausted!" Leorio exclaimed out loud as (Y/n) approached, hearing Jun sigh in agreement. Kurapika agreed with Leorio before asking the others how long did they think this exam was going to last.</p><p>"It changes from year to year. The association decides depending on the content of the trails. But usually there are five to six tests." (Y/n) turned to see that Tonpa was standing behind her. She felt Jun and Jae get a little antsy at his presence, but pressed her hands over the scars on her shoulders. </p><p>Leorio mumbled about how that meant that there were still three or four tests left and (Y/n) sighed in exhaustion. She could still feel her legs burning from all the running that she did in the first phase, though she knew that she wasn't going to get any real sleep tonight anyway.</p><p>Insomnia always held her mind hostage on nights like this.</p><p>After Tonpa gave them a warning to stay on their toes while on this airship, Leorio took it upon himself to lead the three of them on a hunt for an empty room that they could sleep in for the night. (Y/n) followed after the two, not wanting to be lonely for the rest of the night. She hoped that the sound of her Switch wouldn't bother them while they tried to sleep.</p><p>When they had finally found an empty room to crash in, she immediately sat in the corner of the room and started pulling things from her bag. (Y/n) pulled a long sleeved over-sized shirt and a pair of black athletic shorts, using her tails to hide herself as she changed out of her Hero uniform. She wondered briefly if they had washing machines on this airship before her thoughts were interrupted by Kurapika calling to her.</p><p>"Since you're out for the time being, I've been wanting to talk to you about something. Can you follow me for a second?" He waited for her by the door while she made her way over nervously to him. Leorio looked after the two of them in confusion when they made their way down the hallway. She followed silently behind him for a few seconds before they rounded a corner and he suddenly stopped in place and turned to face her.</p><p>"Why did you ignore Gon's question earlier?" He asked so straightforwardly that it startled her a bit. (Y/n) gave him a confused look for a second while she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Jae soon reminded her that she and Jun had curved Gon when asked where they were from.</p><p>"Why the fuck would you do that? It's not like it's a secret or anything." She spoke out loud to the two of them. Kurapika gave her a weird look at this, but then realized that she was probably talking to her other heads.</p><p>"I'm not sure why they wouldn't answer in the first place. I'm from Queens, New York. But I'm currently enrolled in a Hero school in Masutafu, Japan." Right after the words came out of her mouth and she looked back up at the blonde, she realized why the others hadn't wanted to answer the question earlier.</p><p>"'New York'? You mean York New? I've never heard of those places before, but I can think of a few that sound similar." (Y/n) felt her breathing slowly start to quicken. She could understand a foreigner not knowing what Queens was, but New York?! That was impossible!</p><p>"Have you ever heard of 'UA'? Does the name 'All Might' ring any bells for you?" Grabbing onto Kurapika's shoulders, she shook him a little when she asked the questions. He looked at her with wide eyes and (Y/n) felt her heart sink a little when he shook his head.</p><p>(Y/n) lifted the blonde up so that he was eye level with her, clutching onto his shoulders in desperation,"... Do you know what Quirks are?" </p><p>"I've heard you say the word a few times, but I just assumed that that was the name of your power. Other than that, I have never heard of it before." Kurapika almost looked reluctant to utter the words at the look in her eyes, but did so anyway. Though, he wasn't sure if being honest was the right choice, he was released soon after watching as (Y/n) crumbled to the floor.</p><p>Jae and Jun quickly came out of (Y/n)'s shoulders and seemed to be doing damage control while the latter hyperventilated on the floor. He could hear them whispering "breathe, just breathe," and "you're okay,"'s from the two. He didn't know how much help he could be in this situation, but he didn't feel right just leaving. And then he remembered what Jun had done to calm (Y/n) down when it looked like she was panicking back on the ship.</p><p>He sat on his knees in front of her, and reached a hand out for (Y/n)'s head. Jae and Jun glanced at him for a second, but they quickly went back to their instructional whispering when they saw what he was doing. Kurapika guessed that was their "go ahead".</p><p>Man, he really hoped he wasn't crossing some type of line by doing this...</p><p>Kurapika placed his hand on (Y/n)'s head and began to curl and uncurl his fingers in her hair. Jae moved away from her place for a second to nudge his other hand beside the other on her head, giving him a silent thank you and then going back to what she was doing. </p><p>(Y/n) looked up in confusion when she felt someone softly scratching her head and saw Kurapika sitting in front of her with both his hands in her hair. He looked so nervous that she burst out in a fit of teary, wheezing laughter which only seemed to startle him. He kept his hands on her head though.</p><p>"Why- why do you look like that?" (Y/n) giggled as an embarrassed blush spread faintly across Kurapika's face. She reached up and held his hands in her own, bringing them down to rest in her lap while Jun and Jae sighed in relief at the sudden mood change.</p><p>"Because it's weird to have the person you're interrogating suddenly break down after the first question." He mumbled as (Y/n) laughed at him a little more and whipped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize that my situation was that bad until I started asking you questions and you couldn't answer them the way I wanted." She looked down thoughtfully at the hands she was still holding onto and then thought of all the signs that she saw on the way here. How long would it have taken her to figure out that she wasn't where she thought if Kurapika hadn't asked her that question?</p><p>'Probably a while...' She winced at her own answer and cursed herself for being so dumb.</p><p>"I guess that was why I couldn't read the language here and why the places and animals Gon was talking about didn't ring any bells." She let go of Kurapika's hands to rub at the back of her head in embarrassment while the other just gave her a puzzled look." You can't read our language?"</p><p>"Well, yeah? I mean, I know that my Japanese isn't that great, but I at least know that none of the written languages don't look like that." She pointed to a sign that was conveniently placed over them.</p><p>"Wait, this isn't your first language? What language are you more proficient in?" Kurapika leaned froward with his hands on his knees, genuinely interested in what she had to say.</p><p>"My first language is English, but I don't know if that's a thing here." The blonde encouraged her to speak some of it so he could see if he recognized it. When she did, his eyebrows quirked up in surprise." That's an ancient language, but we still use some of their alphabet for certain things."</p><p>"Ain't that just fucking great." (Y/n) let out a loud dramatic sigh and stood up from her spot on the floor, offering her hand to help Kurapika up if he needed it. He ended up taking it after a bit and thanked her.</p><p>"I think we should probably talk about this at a different time. I'm not too keen on being stressed for the rest of the night." She mumbled while the other agreed and the both of them made their way back to the room that Leorio was in. He looked up at the two of them when they walked in with a questioning face.</p><p>"Where did you two go off to? You've been gone for like 15 minutes." He asked as (Y/n) walked passed him and back to her corner. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to get an answer from her, he turned his attention over to the blonde that settled next to him after taking off his tabard and training shirt.</p><p>"I was just curious about somethings. It's not really important now, we should all get some sleep." Kurapika pulled at the blanket that Leorio had over himself, the latter didn't seem opposed to sharing so she guessed it was okay. </p><p>While the other two were settling in, (Y/n) pulled out her switch from her bag and turned it on, cursing when it made a loud sound once powered up." Shit. My bad." </p><p>She pulled out her headphones from her bag and connected them to her switch, placing it on the floor on it's stand and selecting 'Animal Crossing' with her joy cons in hand. She felt the other two stare at her for a second, before they just snuggled more into their blanket. (Y/n) made a mental note to tease them about it later.</p><p>(Y/n) heard the soft sounds of the two others in the room talking through the sounds of her headphones for a little while longer while she played. She briefly contemplated listening in, but decided that Jun would probably do that for her. She played for what felt like a hour before she felt someone look at her again. She saw Tonpa standing in the doorway of their room before his eyes landed on her. He stopped for a second to stare at her before it looked like he laughed to himself for a second. </p><p>"Do you need something?" The other just shook his head and left down the hallway, she quirked an eyebrow at his leaving figure and then changed the game she was playing to 'Streets of Rage 4'. </p><p>"I should probably try to find a place to wash these before it's too late." She mumbled to herself as she looked at her pile of dirty clothes, turning off her Switch and fishing out her phone from her bag, plugging her headphones into them and playing 'Shiki no Uta' lowly into her ears.</p><p>(Y/n) rolled her clothes up into her arms and made her way out of the room and into the hallway. She tried to smell the air to gauge if she could find the laundry machines that way, but was only met with the smell of sweaty bodies and the slightest hint of bubblegum.</p><p>"I guess we're doing this the hard way.." Checking her phone for the time, she saw that it was currently 2am, (Y/n) sighed as she made her way down the same hallway as earlier and turned the corner. </p><p>She felt something bump into her chest when she turned the corner and looked down to see a head of white hair. The boy quickly jumped away from her when he realized what had happened and (Y/n) had to try really hard not to laugh. She looked down at Killua's shirt when he just continued to stare at her and noticed that he had some red liquid on his white shirt.</p><p>"... I'm already on my way to find a place to clean these, so I'll take you with me. Come on." (Y/n) put her headphones around her neck and turned up her music so that the both of them could hear it as they walked. She walked passed Killua and further down the hallway, but turned around when she didn't hear him following her only to jump five feet in the air when he almost walked into her again.</p><p>"Jeez kid! You're worse than me! Make some noise when you walk." She complained as Killua put some space between them again. Now she understood how the girls felt whenever she walked around in the dorms at night.</p><p>"It's not my fault you're slow, idiot." He said with annoyance in his voice. (Y/n) chose to ignore the insult, it seemed like the kid got annoyed by something earlier and was taking his anger out on her. She'd let it slide for now, but if he did it again she was going to punch him in the head.</p><p>"Let's just keep going." (Y/n) grumbled out and lead the way back down the hallway, this time with Killua walking at her side kinda, he was still hovering a little behind her. The two of walked in relative silence for a while, only the sounds of (Y/n)'s music floating around them. (Y/n) didn't mind it, but Jun seemed a little bothered by it.</p><p>"Hey, kid. Why do you look so down? weren't you with the other one earlier?" Jun questioned as she popped out of the top of (Y/n)'s sleep shirt. Killua looked over at her curiously, but said nothing.</p><p>"They have names, Jun." Jae emerged slowly out of her other shoulder with a yawn, she was probably trying to sleep. Jun just scoffed at her and turned back to the white haired kid who still hadn't said anything." Well?"</p><p>"You're so weird. Why are you like that?" The three of them looked back at him in surprise before they all "aah"ed in understanding.</p><p>They forgot that these people didn't know what quirks were.</p><p>"It's my quirk. A quirk is a power that you develop when you're around the ages of four to six. Almost everyone has one from where I'm from." She tried to explain as best as she could, but she was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't home anymore.</p><p>"So what, you're power is that you have three heads? That sounds pretty lame to me." Killua looked amused by the offended face thrown at him. He narrowly avoided the fist aimed at his head, but it was worth it.</p><p>"Hey! My quirk isn't lame! I don't just have three heads, you know. I can do a lot of cool things!" (Y/n) yelled in frustration. She was briefly reminded of all the times she would get made fun of for her quirk at school, but quickly shook them from her head.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Like what?" Killua kinda reminded (Y/n) of a playground bully. He tried to mask his interest with hurtful teasing, but she could tell that he was interested. She smirked at the little tinge of interest in Killua's eyes and decided to humor him for a bit.</p><p>"I can enlarge and stretch my limbs really far and I can turn into that crazy wolf thing you saw earlier. I'm also insanely strong." As a demonstration, (Y/n) felt her arm enlarge as Jun took it over. Blueish fur and yellow claws grew to the size of her body, before shooting down the hallway and touching the wall that was there.</p><p>She retracted her arm and looked back at Killua, seeing that she now had his full attention. She almost laughed at how much the kid looked like a surprised cat.</p><p>"The form you and everyone else saw earlier today is called 'Hellhound'. It's somewhat of a final move, like if I feel like I'm really in danger. It's really hard for me to control though because our consciousness is all merged into one when I'm like that. That's why she got scolded for using it earlier." (Y/n) pointed at Jun who pouted at being called out while Jae barked out a laugh.</p><p>The two of them continued to chat and walk until Killua pointed at a sign that he said read "laundry room" and the two of them quickly scurried in. He than laughed at her when he found out that she couldn't read the writing on it.</p><p>"Shut up, it's not that big of a deal." She shoved her clothes into the washing machine and pulled Killua's white shirt off of him to throw in with her own. They both stood around in the room for a little bit as they watched their clothes spin round and round in the washing machine.</p><p>That is, until the faint smell of bubblegum that (Y/n) had been smelling the entire way here suddenly got stronger.</p><p>"Who's over there?" She called over the sound of her heart beating in her ears, causing Killua to turn quickly towards the door. He looked just as surprised as you felt.</p><p>"You don't have to be so stiff, I'm not here to hurt you." Hisoka said as he stepped into the laundry room with your Switch in his hand. (Y/n) quickly ran to catch it when it was suddenly flung at her." Don't fucking throw it!"</p><p>Killua stepped closer to her to look at what she had in her hands." What is that?" He asked while trying to grab for it. He ended up sliding one of the joy cons off and stared at the small controller curiously.</p><p>"It's my Switch, I play video games on here. Though, I'm not really sure why you're bringing this to me." She inspected her console for any damage before trying to get the joy con back from Killua who refused to hand it over.</p><p>"I walked passed the room you were in earlier and saw you playing on this. It looked like you were having fun." Hisoka said while he walked further into the room. (Y/n) noticed that he had her bag in his other hand.</p><p>Looks like she was staying here now.</p><p>Hisoka sat down crisscrossed in the middle of the room and put (Y/n)'s bag beside himself while looking up at her expectantly.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna show me how to play?" The two of them looked at Hisoka in disgust, but (Y/n) could tell that Killua was curious about the console too. So, she sighed heavily and made her way to the center of the room to set everything up.</p><p>"I hope you guys like 'Mario Kart' cause it's the only game I got that'll let us all play.</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>"You're fucking cheating, I know you are." (Y/n) grumbled as another blue shell was thrown her way. She watched helplessly as Daisy spun out of control on the track for a few seconds while Dry Bones shot passed her.</p><p>"I'm not cheating, you just suck at this." Killua snickered at the death glare he received. He managed to dodge the red shell that you had thrown at him and you nearly threw a fit.</p><p>Teaching Killua how to play Mario Kart had been a mistake. He learned way to quickly, he started out sucking and suddenly he gets the hang of it and now he's winning every match. Hisoka did the same thing, but at least he wasn't actively trying to screw (Y/n) over.</p><p>"How has my life come to this? I used to be so good at this game, but now I'm being beat by a twelve year old playing as Dry Bones and a clown who's playing as rose gold Peach!" She watched as said character soared passed her on the track, effectively winning 2nd place while (Y/n) got 3rd.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough." While the screen displayed each of their scores, (Y/n) snatched the controllers away from the two next to her and attached them back to her Switch. Killua began to complain about wanting to play more, but (Y/n) explained that it was about to die and needed to be charged.</p><p>"We have to go to sleep anyway, the next phase starts in like three and a half hours." (Y/n) got up from her spot on the floor and dug a few chargers out of her bag. She plugged in her Switch and her phone into the wall to try and let them rest for the next few hours.</p><p>"I don't know what you guys are gonna do, but I'm about to pass out." Plopping down on the floor, she decided to let her clothes sit in the dryer for a while longer. She let her arms elongate and turn fluffy again so that she could wrap them around herself like a blanket, doing the same with her tails. </p><p>(Y/n) watched as Killua scuffed his shoe against the floor before looking back up at her with a pout. Hisoka had apparently left sometime after she took the joy con away from him because she didn't see him around anymore.</p><p>"Killua, can you bring my bag over to me? I forgot to grab it." (Y/n) watched as Killua picked up her bag and walked over to her. She let out a sigh when it became obvious that the other wasn't going to sleep. </p><p>"Fine. You can use my DS if you want too." She reached into her bag and pulled out a (f/c) 3DS, turning it on and then placing it into Killua's hands.</p><p>"I think the game that's in there right now is 'Castlevania'. I'll teach you how to play for the first stage, but then you're on your own." (Y/n) spent the next 15 minutes teaching Killua how to use the controls. When it looked like he was getting the hang of it, she moved away to try and get some sleep.</p><p>"Make sure you plug that in when you're done, the charger's in the bag. It's the grey one." Feeling her eyes getting heavy, (Y/n) snuggled more into her own fur." Goodnight, Killua." She mumbled as she drifted off into sleep.</p><p>She thought she heard a quiet "goodnight" back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise I know how to write for Killua, it's just that I wrote this at 3am so his dialogue is a little wonky.<br/>Reader actually explains some of her quirk in this chapter! Thank goodness.<br/>I'll go over this chapter later for any mistakes that I didn't catch while I was rereading this.<br/>I had "Shiki no Uta" BLASTING while I was writing this. Go listen to that song, it's so good!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that the Reader's quirk is a little confusing right now, but don't worry! She's going to explain it to her new traveling partners soon; hopefully you guys can wait till then!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>